Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to bicycle locks and, more particularly, to a bicycle lock that is easily secured to a bicycle framework and thereby enabling the user to lock various components of the bike with one, handy device.
Prior Art
Every day, thousands of bicycles are stolen from bike racks, driveways, yards and dorm rooms across the country. According to recent statistics compiled by the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), nearly 1.5 million bicycles are stolen in the United States annually, and the numbers are on the rise. The increasing popularity of bicycling as a sport and a means of transportation has made bicycles an easy target for thieves. Nowhere is bicycle theft a bigger problem than on college campuses, where nearly half of all property crime reported involves the theft of bicycles. Unfortunately, even with the application of a heavy duty bicycle lock, entire bicycles, or basic components of the bike, can nonetheless be stolen.
According to the FBI statistics, many thefts will steal a frame from one bike and the tires from another, assembling a new bicycle from these stolen parts. In fact, countless consumers have experienced the scenario of arriving at the bike rack where they have locked their bicycle, only to find that their bicycle frame is securely locked to the rack while both tires are missing.
Accordingly, a need remains for a bicycle lock in order to overcome at least one prior art shortcoming. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a bicycle lock that is easily secured to a bicycle framework that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for enabling the user to lock various components of the bike with one, handy device.